Two Beds?
by Rockthebarbies
Summary: What happens after the rain ends and Ian and Wanda go back to their room? Will everything be the same? My first FanFic..enyjoy!Switches from 3rd to 1st person


**Hey peeps this is my first FanFic..Hope you enjoy!!**

Wanda and Ian were perfectly bliss. They would spend almost all day with each other, Ian often helping Wanda with her tougher jobs and Wanda keeping conversation with Ian when he had to sit and do strenuous things such as dishes. Wanda told him a lot about other worlds and view of life there. But what happened most often was udder silence.

They would often just sit, Ian's arm around Wanda's waist and her head on Ian's shoulder. They would stay that way for a couple minutes then one would turn the other to stare into the others eyes. The silver ring around Wanda's iris was not as large as Sunny's. Wanda's host must have been gone longer than Sunny's host.

Melanie had also gotten used to the sight of Jaime running over and having conversations with the two. He'd stay by them hours some days when Wanda had an interesting story to say.

After the rain had stopped Jaime went to Brandt and Aron's room, Kyle and Sunny shared the new room Kyle had made for them and Wanda slept with Ian in their room.

At first neither were sure weather or not to place the two twin sized mattress together or keep them separated. They kept the beds the same for the first night back, listening to each other breathe. The second night came and then same followed. It wasn't till the third night when Ian had come in from a hard days work, building a new room for future guests, that he stumbled onto Wanda's bed. Wanda herself wasn't sure she wanted him to move just yet so she stayed quiet while Ian was in shock of what he just did he stayed right where he fell.

They stayed like that, Ian Spread across the bottom corner of Wanda's bed and Wanda curled up on the top half, for a long time. Wanda wished for clock so she could tell what time it was, only the stars could tell her now. Out of the blue Wanda's leg jolted out from under her from being so stiff for so long and kicked Ian right in the nose.

He cursed a bit before he saw Wanda's widened eyes and the tears that had began. "I am sooo sorry! Oh no your bleeding!" I cant believe I just kick Ian, oh Ian!

I watched as Ian began to turn to the door to go get something to put over his nose but I was up and covering the door before he knew what happened.

"Huh.. Wanda I need to getting something for my nose?" it was more a confused question than statement.

"I know.. But everyone's asleep, you could wake them."

"Well then what do you suppose I do?"

"There's tissue over there." I pointed to the brown nightstand I had been using as a dresser, where a pile of some old wash clothes sat to the side of it. "please stay" I whispered.

"Wanda you ok? You seem a little over emotional"

He was right, I was being a little over dramatic. He'd be right back, he wasn't going anywhere. But things were different. "Shut up, it's only been two nights" I thought to myself.

I walked over to the mattresses and pushed them together. Ian stared at me with blank eye's so I spoke first. "alright you can go."

Ian laughed and went through the door heading towards then end of the tunnel that lead to were people would put the towels and wash clothes they had used for some odd personal reason.

The reason I was so upset was because something did change, not drastically but it still bothered me. When the rain came me and Ian slept in each others arm every night starting from the first night of rain till the very end. Why had that stopped?

Before I could answer my question Ian came back in the room. There was no hesitation as he got in bed and put his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. I looked into his eyes and then felt my cheeks warm up, at first I thought it was his hand. But then I counted the two objects rubbing up and down my back. Great I had blushed once again…and again… and again.

Ian laughed again, but in a whisper and than asked "you ok?"

This time I laughed, "yes just a little tired."

He kissed my for head and I felt the melting sensation both there and in the middle of my chest. I giggled and then Ian moved his lips down the bridge of my nose till he found my lips.

I kissed him back pushing my lips as hard I could into his. My whole body felt warm, every skin exposed to his naked skin burned. It didn't help I was in a tank top and shorts while he wore a wife beater and boxers.

My legs wrapped around his hips while his hands became tangled in my hair pulling my face closer to his. I closed my eyes and just felt him. Ian was everywhere. He was my sun my stars my breath. I felt his body against mine moving when he reached down to grab my leg wrapped around his waist and raising it just a little higher than it was.

My knee pushed up his shirt just a little and Ian stopped kissing me. He let go of my leg and started to wiggle around. It was to dark to really see what he was doing but when my arms retuned to him I felt only him no shirt.

I slid my hand down his chest. It was toned for all the work he'd been doing. We kissed again for awhile than I tucked my head under his neck and fell asleep.

When I woke up Ian was spread across most off the bed including me. His left leg was in the middle of my two legs rapped around my left leg ( I sleep on my left side with my right leg on top my left), his arm over my neck and the other half of his body sprawled out everywhere.

I wasn't sure what time it was as usual until I head Jaime's familiar voice, " Breakfast time!" Than a loud knocking noise woke Ian up.

Ian jumped up hitting his head and than got back into bed while I giggled at him and then hugged him.

"That wasn't funny, what was that boy doing yelling like that?"

"I guess we've been asleep to long and he wanted us up, or he was being nice and knew he shouldn't interrupt us but wanted to give a hint saying we've almost slept through breakfast and get our butts downs there to get some food."

"Oh." and with that me and Ian were dressed in half a minutes and walked down hand in hand to get us some breakfast.


End file.
